Sweet Revenge
by Shizuki-Yuki-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince who always targets you when it comes down to pranks, ever since year one. Now in your fourth year, he went too far, you've had enough and will not let him get away with it. When you got your revenge on him, he found your sketchbook laying in the grass... (Draco Malfoy x Reader)


_**[Sweet Revenge] ~ Draco Malfoy x Reader**_

* * *

><p><em>If Payback Is A Bitch<br>__And  
><em>_Revenge Is Sweet...  
><em>_Then I Must Be The Sweetest Witch  
><em>_You'll Ever Meet..._

* * *

><p>Rain continued to patter against the large window on a Saturday night as you cosily sat on the couch with a blanket entirely wrapped around you. You were in the common room of Gryffindor, reading a book, or a so called '<em>Muggle<em> book' as the Pure-bloods would say.

No, you're not one of those Pure-bloods. You're a Half-blood. Your mother is a witch coming from a Pure-blood family, and your dad is, well, a Muggle. Not that you cared anyway.

You are in your fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and have made quite some friends, like Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Weasley twins; Fred and George for example. Of course you have more friends, but they were your close friends, best friends even.

Now, there was one exception who you don't get along with. That's right, the only one Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince, or so that's how he gets called.

How you met him?

Simple.

You had potions with him in your first year. Gryffindor and Slytherin have this class together ever since. You got paired up with him to make one of those brewages. He was nice at first, stating proudly that he was coming from a rich Pure-blood family and told you Half-bloods and Mud-bloods must not be allowed in this school, and that they were a disgrace for all wizards.

You got awfully quiet after he said that, knowing exactly that if you told him you were a Half-blood, he wouldn't like you. And you of course, wanted to make friends in your first year. However, he didn't seem to notice your sudden change in behaviour, so he asked about your parents and which lineage you're from.

You nervously said your last name was [L/n]. Draco looked genuinely interested, for only a few seconds, and said he's never heard such a family name before and asked where your father was from.

You nervously smiled at him, and he in return, looked at you with once curiosity, which died down and was replaced with disdain reflecting in his cold grey eyes, a scowl quickly spread onto his thin lips.

He was not the only one who looked at you that way, oh goody no. A few other Pure-bloods, which were also in Slytherin, gave you that look, or even called you names, like 'A good-for-nothing wizard', 'Blood traitor' or a 'Disgrace for the wizard population'. You let these comments slide off your back like butter, thinking Slytherins were all full of themselves.

In which, they are.

The fire place almost died down, so you said a spell so it would turn up again. "Hey,[Y/n]." A female voice called out to you.

"Huh, what?" You turned around to the person who called out to you, and your eyes landed upon none other than Hermione Granger. "Oh, hi, Hermione. I didn't hear you coming." You sent her a warming smile.

She walked over to you and took place next to you. "What are you doing up so late? It's already ten o'clock."

"That late already? I must've been carried away by this book, haha." You showed her the book you've been reading, before your thoughts went to a certain blonde haired person.

You went along well with Hermione, especially after you found out she's also brought up in the 'Muggle world'. You had a few things common, and that was reading books. No, you were not that much of a bookworm as she is, not quite, but you enjoyed reading from time to time, to relieve some stress and give your brain some rest, mainly after you did your homework.

"Which book? May I see it?" You handed her the book, which the title is [insert book name].

"Oh, this one! I've seen this one in the library in my home town." Hermione exclaimed and handed it back to you.

"This book is given to me by my parents on my 15th birthday. You may borrow it if you want."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, or else I wouldn't say it." You joked in a fake arrogantly tone.

"Oh, don't you dare to act like a Slytherin."

"Wouldn't dream of it, although I was almost put into Slytherin, you know. If only not for the hat to put me into Gryffindor." You chuckled.

The hat had a hard time putting you into one of the houses. It was either Slytherin for your sneakiness, Or Gryffindor for your bravery. But your bravery stood out most of the two, so after a full 5 minutes, the sorting hat had decided to put you into Gryffindor.

_**~Flashback~**_

_A horde of new freshmen stood on the stairs in the Great Hall. It was time to be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw._

_A strict looking woman, clothed in a long green robe, held a list where the names of the first years were written. To be honest, you were shaking out of pure anxiety. You looked around you, seeing some other kids also in the same condition as you._

_You, being the one who has been brought up in the 'Muggle world', didn't know what is going to happen. Your parents were happy when you received a letter, which said you were allowed to come and study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_You tapped a red-haired boy on the shoulder, asking him, "Uh, excuse me, but could you tell me what's going to happen? I'm not from here. My name's [Y/n] [L/n], by the way."_

_He turned around to look at you. "Oh, are you a Muggle-born? Anyway, that woman over there is going to call your name to take a seat on that chair," He pointed to the wooden chair, then continued,_

"_Then, she's going to put a magical hat on you, the sorting hat, which is going to sort you in one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. It depends on which qualities you have. Bravery for Gryffindor, cunning for Slytherin, loyalty for Hufflepuff, and intelligence for Ravenclaw. But I personally think Gryffindor is the best. My whole family has been put into Gryffindor, and I'm sure I will as well. Oh, the name's Ron, Ron Weasley."_

_You nodded in understanding after the full explanation, and smiled sweetly at him. "Nice to meet you! And uh, no, I'm not a Muggle-born. I'm a half-blood actually."_

_You saw him burn bright red, the same as his hair colour. "S-Sorry." He mumbled._

_You giggled. "Haha, no worries. Mistakes is what makes us human, witches or wizards after all-"_

"_Ronald Weasley!" The woman said, known as Miss McGonnagall._

_Ron stepped forward and took place on the seat._

"_Ah, another Weasley. I know what to do with you...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and a loud cheer came from the Gryffindor table. Ron walked past you and said a quick 'good luck' and took a seat on the table by others, who welcomed him warmly._

"_[Y/n] [L/n]!"_

_You gulped, a lump already forming in your throat. You slowly walked to the wooden chair and sat down. All eyes were directed at you, which made you even more nervous. The woman put the sorting hat on your head, and it began to speak,_

"_Ah, a cunning person we have here. A very sly one indeed. You'd do perfectly well in Slytherin. But at the same time you're also brave, you stand up to bullies, I see. Gryffindor would also be perfect for you. Hmm, a difficult one you are, that's for sure. Ambition is something you strive for, you'll do everything you can until you have reached you wanted to achieve, which is an important aspect in Slytherin..."_

_'I don't want to be sorted in to Slytherin, I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to-' You thought repeating it over and over, hoping it would change the hat's mind. Your mother told you it was the worst house of the four._

"_Hmm? What's it you say? You don't want to be sorted in to Slytherin?" The hat said out loud._

_You felt yourself glaring at the hat. "But wait! I see courage, you'll prove one wrong by action. Action speaks louder than words, indeed. Well, little one, which one will it be for you? Gryffindor... or... Slytherin?"_

_Your heart is pounding very hard against your ribcage. So hard even, that you're almost convinced your heart would jump out._

"_Well, one thing is for sure, you are sly... and I exactly know where to sort you in. Yes, it will be perfect for you. I'll sort you in to..."_

_The room was deadly silent._

_..._

"_**GRYFFINDOR!**" The hat bellowed._

_Tears of happiness rolled over your cheeks and you proudly made your way over to the Gryffindor table where you met Hermione Granger and Harry Potter._

.

**.**

**.**

"I suppose you're right. But I'm glad you're not sorted in to Slytherin. Who knows how you would've acted then. Just like a certain spoiled git I know."

Your eyed Hermione, knowing exactly who she's referring to. "_Malfoy..._" You whispered with venom lacing your voice. Your face distorted with rage, which came back at full force. All because of that one, so called '_little accident__'_.

"Oh, right, [Y/n]. I just wanted to ask. Why are you entirely covered in a blanket?"

"Well... it all happened..." You began. Oh, you're going to get your revenge on him one way or another. You're not resting until you've scraped that of your 'to do' list. And him to begin with. You've had enough with you always as target by one of his countless pranks.

_**~Earlier this morning~**_

"_Today, we're going to perform a brewage, which we're going to do in groups of two," Came Snape's boring but stern voice. He's your least favourite teacher. Well, this all in all is your least favourite subject in Hogwarts._

_You looked around to see who you could pair up with, but that crashed down when Snape interrupted, "But I choose them. You can make any brewage you want and has to be tested on either one of you."_

_'Ah, everything's fine. Really. As long as I'm not paired up with that selfish, spoiled git of a Malfoy.'_

_Snape enumerated person after person, and finally you heard your surname, "Miss [L/n]... and..."_

_He searched the room, and came to a rest who you certainly don't want to be pared up with, "... Mr. Malfoy."_

_You scowled. 'Tch, just my luck. Definitely.'_

_Reluctantly, you went over to him, just to hear him say in that haughtily voice of his, _

"_So, we're paired up I see, [L/n]."_

"_Let's just get over this, Malfoy. The sooner the better." You snarled._

_Some time later, the brewage was finished, to which you believe looked great. Maybe_ _that Malfoy isn't as bad as he seems to be-_

_**SPLASH!**_

_You uttered a high-pitched scream and the next thing you remembered was that your hair was soaked. And to top it off, you heard snickers and muffled laughs, including Snape was showing a small smirk. Just what was so funny that makes everyone laugh?_

_Then, a fellow Gryffindor held a mirror to your face. And all colours drained from your face._

_Your. Hair. Was. Green. Bright green!_

_You slowly turned to Draco, glowering at him, and you were sure you emitted an ominous glow. He, on the other hand, looked at you with an innocent expression, but you knew better._

"_I'm so sorry, [L/n]. It was meant to be a droplet, but I think I poured 'a bit' too much." Came his petty excuse._

_Last thing you knew was that you stormed out of the room. Never have you been so humiliated by one person._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"And thus, I got this, all credit goes to him." You huffed. You slowly slid the blanket off your head, showing bright green coloured hair. A gasp could be heard from Hermione.

"O-Oh Merlin! He really did that?" She asked in disbelief, her eyebrows raising as she eyed your now green coloured hair that was once [h/c].

You nodded. "I've tried everything I could do to remove this- this hideous colour, but none worked, so I stepped to the Miss Pomfrey and she said my hair colour will return after two days." you sighed. "Ever since day one he's been a jerk to me, only because I am a Half-blood. I guess he acts the same around you?"

"Oh yes, he does. Only I am a Muggle-born or a Mud-blood according to him. He's all high and mighty, but when you threat to hex him, he runs off like a scaredy cat." She snorted. "I hope I bruised his nose really good."

You let out a laugh when you thought about last year, when Hermione hit Malfoy straight in the nose. "No," You shook your head, causing her to look at you, confused.

"No, you didn't. I think you only managed to bruise that over-sized ego of his." You smirked and turned to look at her, and shared a laugh.

After a few minutes when your laughing fit was over, you spoke up, "Hey, that reminds me, Hermione. What are you doing, staying up this late?"

She turned her head to look at you, giving you a pointed look. "I came here to look for you. I thought you collapsed or something, I can never be certain with you." She joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Hermione." You sarcastically said, and looked at the clock, it read 22:38. "Now, might as well go to bed then." You lifted yourself up from the comfortable couch and went to your own bedroom, Hermione followed suit.

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...The Next Day...<strong>_

It was Sunday and the sun shone brightly through the red coloured curtains. The blinding light made you wake up, and you made no move to sleep back in, so you stood up and did your daily morning routine. Brush your teeth, comb your

After you were done, you went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast with your sketchbook in hand. You took a seat on the Gryffindor table, next to Harry. Hermione sat next to Ron, thus facing you and Harry.

"Morning, guys!" You chirped with a big smile.

"Morning, [Y/n]!" The three replied.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Ron asked.

"Oh, so you know. There are no lessons this day, thus I finally get to have some time to draw some things." You held up your sketchbook to make your point.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked curiously, while turning to you.

"Sure."

He laid the sketchbook on the table and opened it. He came across drawings of House Elves, Centaurs, other mythical species, the four symbols from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and some drawings of Ron, Harry and Hermione.

While said persons were busy looking through your sketchbook, you saw in your line of vision Draco looking at the three with a raised eyebrow, while he leant his head on the palm of his hand. Probably wondering what they are so focused at, you thought.

"-ave talent, [Y/n]! It's really great!" Ron exclaimed, and held your sketchbook with stretched arms in front of him. It was a drawing of them with their arms around their shoulders with Hermione in the middle. Of course, you paid no mind to Ron. You were too busy staring at Draco who was still figuring out what that thing was.

_'Hmm, he would be a nice one to draw next-'_

what?

_'What am I thinking? He's a Slytherin! Of course I can't draw him!'_

Now had Draco the perfect look on the sketchbook Ron was holding, then he let his gaze fall on yours, as to say if it's you who made them. You two held a staring contest, your deep [e/c] coloured eyes, which were filled with anger, locked on his stormy grey ones. He rose a perfectly blonde eyebrow before a mischievous flicker flashed through his eyes, it was only for a split second, but you saw it nonetheless, which left you wondering.

From the beginning of this year he's been acting weird around you. Less annoying and a bit nicer perhaps? No, NO, that's ridiculous. He, acting nice. Pff, yeah right, that's probably the reason why your hair's still green. Well, he talks a bit more to you than he did three years ago. Maybe, just maybe he's finally overcome the fact that he's a stuck-up jerk, and finally realizes he had to change his attitude.

Nah. That's too good to be true.

Suddenly a hand moved in front of your face. "-th to [Y/n], Earth to [Y/n]! Are you there?" Your [e/c] coloured eyes widened at the sudden movement, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Huh?" You averted your gaze from Draco, who by now, held a devious smirk on his thin lips.

"Whoa, didn't you hear me what I told you?" Ron asked, both his eyebrows were risen.

"Frankly, I didn't. Could you repeat it then, hehe." You scratched the back of your head sheepishly.

"I said you really have talent. But that aside, where were you staring at anyway? You seemed so lost in thoughts."

"Oh, never mind that. I tend to do that a lot. Besides, never seen a girl thinking?" You dismissively waved your hand before a smirk stretched on to your lips.

"Oh? I never knew you could think? I thought only Hermione was capable of that." He gasped, like he was shocked you could actually think.

"Hey!" You playfully smacked him on the head with your sketchbook, earning a laugh from Harry and Hermione in return, and a groan on Ron's part. But unknowing to you, a pair of cold grey eyes kept an eye on you.

"Oh, and, [Y/n],"

"Yeah? What is it, Ron?"

"Why is your robe over your head?" Ron asked.

"During potion class, Snape paired me up with Malfoy and because of his so called accident, this happened." You grabbed a piece of your hair and showed it to them.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed. "What a hideous colour!"

"[Y/n], have you seen Miss Pomfrey?" Came Harry's question.

"I have. It will wear out by tomorrow I think." You told him.

And after what seemed like ages, the food appeared on the large silver plates. You grabbed [insert food] and [insert drink] and dug in. As you were doing so, you caught some glimpses of Draco stealing glances at you from time to time, which got a bit on your nerves.

_'Does he want something, or anything?'_ You wondered, but let in slide.

When you were done, you stood up and said that you went outside. They said their 'byes' and made your way outside. Your footsteps echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. You thought about why he kept stealing glances your way. As he tried, yes tried to be sneaky, he failed miserably. But you can't help but to wonder why he did that though.

You finally made your way outside, a smile settled on your lips as the sun shone. The weather is nice to draw. You sat down under a tree and grabbed your pencils and started drawing. You held your pencil against your chin, thinking what you should draw. Ah, why not drawing Malfoy for a chance? You're just bored, so why not? He is handsome, that's for sure, no way around it. But only his personality, _that_ is a real bother. Although, you're never going to admit that.

He has such beautiful grey eyes, sleek, white-blonde hair, and a smooth, ivory pale skin. You've never seen any lighter eyes as his, they held so much power in them. Nor have you ever seen such a smooth skin. There are no blemishes at all! And sometimes, you're just jealous by only looking at him. Come on, all girls try to get such a healthy, blemish-free skin, so we cover it up by all kind of products. And then he comes walking by, not even covering up one single blemish. You know where I'm getting at?

By now, you've already made a simple sketch. Him with the Slytherin symbol on the background. And you made sure his eyes stood out most. Eyes are the windows to one's soul, right? You've always been intrigued by eyes, ever since you were young. Why? You could always distinguish if a person held bad intentions, or good ones. You spent most your time looking at someone's actions and eyes, not that long, but just long enough to slowly unravel them.

In this case, Draco's eyes held a friendly sparkle with a tinge of determination in them, making him look more approachable. But hey, this is just your fantasy, your kind of look you're giving his eyes, how he should be. However in real, his eyes are cold, like a winter night.

You smiled, satisfied with your work. In the meantime, you looked around you, seeing people enjoy the fresh air and from the beautiful weather. You laid your sketchbook beside you and let yourself enjoy this weather too.

Soon enough, you thought it was getting a little hot, thus you took off your robe so you were only in your casual 'Muggle' clothes, which consisted of a white blouse and red skinny jeans with a black belt you bought in a shop in the 'Muggle world'. Seeing this as a free day, you saw no problem wearing it apart from the usual Gryffindor attire, and it was far too hot to wear that anyway.

Suddenly, a shadow overcame you petite form. You turned around to look up to whose shadow that belonged to, and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. You raised an eyebrow at him.

What does he, _a Pure-blood_, want with a simple Half-blood?

Seeing he made no move, other than staring you down, you decided to speak up, "What do you want, Malfoy? Come here to harass me again, don't you?" You asked with suspicion lacing your voice.

After what seemed like minutes, but actually continued on for a couple of seconds, he said in a haughty tone, "Nothing, [L/n]. Nothing at all."

You narrowed your eyes at him, but said nothing, thinking he only wanted to make his presence known, or sent you a snarky remark and then leave. But... he came to sit next to you, a bit too close if you may add, which makes you grab your wand and point it straight between his cold grey coloured eyes.

He chuckled at the mere act, and pushed the tip of your wand away from his eyes before you could poke one of his eyes out. "Now, now, don't be that way." He taunted. "I merely came to sit here."

'Why here of all places when there are enough other places left to sit?' You wanted to ask but kept it to yourself.

You shrugged indifferently. "Oh, okay... like I care. " _Well, actually I DO care._

You closed your [e/c] coloured eyes for a bit, enjoying the feeling of sun rays beaming on your skin. But you were unable to completely relax when you practically feel eyes bore in to your skull. So with a sigh you opened them, and indeed, a pair of grey eyes were looking at you.

"What?"

"Like I said before, Nothing. I'm almost starting to think you're accusing me like I'm up to something."

"Are you not? That's new." You asked him indignantly.

"No." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Really, [L/n], how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Just as long until I'm starting to believe you." You simply answered, like is the most logical thing in the world.

"And when is that going to happen?"

You spaced out for a bit, not hearing what Draco asked you. "Sorry, what? When is what going to happen?"

"When I gain your trust."

You let out a mean laugh, close enough to a snort. "Seriously, _by Merlin_, Malfoy. What's up with you nowadays? Have your head been hit by a Bludger or have you drunk a strange potion perhaps? Normally you come and go with not saying any word to me, or it's either one of those occasions when you need something or throw random insults my way for no reason."

_'What the f- ahem, I mean, what is wrong with him?'_ You wondered.

"Is there a ban against having a conversation with someone? If that's so, I haven't read it anywhere so far. And for your information, [L/n], I'm perfectly fine."

"I doubt that sometimes, Malfoy, I really do." You honestly answered.

"You want to know what I doubt..." He said slowly, whilst eyeing your now exposed hair, like he's just noticed it.

You followed his gaze, knowing exactly what he's going to answer next, but asked nonetheless. "Well, what?"

A lopsided grin found its way on his lips. "If that _magnificent_ colour is ever going to last."

You turned your head away from him, like you're dismissing him. "If you're here to insult me you might as well leave."

"What if I refuse to, [L/n]?" He drawled while leaning in so he was right in front of your face.

You also leaned in. "Well, that's your choice... don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Or what? Is there going to be a punishment?" Draco taunted.

_Punishment? _Well, that has brought you upon an idea.

"_Aguamenti._" You gave your wand a little swish while whispering the spell so ice cold water appeared above Draco's head, and let it splash all over him. He stiffened.

"Oops, my bad." You said, bringing your hand up to your lips to conceal the smirk that was rapidly spreading.

Shortly after you said that, he looked you dead in the eye, his normally cold eyes were now ablaze with anger and slight astonishment.

"W-What the- W-Where the hell w-was _that _for, [L/n]?!" Draco hissed with chattering teeth.

You stood up, grabbed your robe and made your way back into the building, but not before you inclined your head to say, "I thought you were supposed to be smart? Oh well, you wanted a punishment. _That_, that was for spilling the liquid in my hair, and you seemed to cool off a bit. Besides, you know what they say...or at least what the Muggles say, _Revenge is sweet._"

"I-I never s-said I wanted a punishment!" He snarled, then said in a dark voice, "I-I'll make sure-"

"You'll what? Make sure your father hears about this? Ha ha, don't make me laugh." He wanted to retort but you placed a finger to his pursed lips before he could. "What's done is done."

"Well, have a nice day, Malfoy. I think that's what you need." You ruffled his drenched blonde hair, causing droplets to go in every direction, and earned you a twisted scowl in return.

Then you walked off with your head held high. A wide grin spread across your lips. Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting for you, because they wanted to now where you walked off to. So, once they had found you, they all had a smirk on their faces. Yes, they saw what happened, and they really liked it how it turned out. Who knew the Draco Malfoy could be so easily embarrassed, and by a Half-blood girl nonetheless?!

You walked over to them. "Oh, hi guys!"

"That-," Harry began before Ron finished it for him, practically beaming with admiration. "That was _bloody_ awesome!"

"You surely know how to get some revenge on Draco, eh, [Y/n]?" Hermione said.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Ah, he could see it coming eventually. After all he's done over the years, I have the right to pay him back, don't you think?"

"You just spilled water over him! I'm so proud of you!" Ron exclaimed, slinging his arm around your neck, making you, Harry and Hermione laugh, and walked off with them to go to the Great Hall, not before you shot a look at Draco, who looked back at you with a face that said you'd be laying at his feet, begging for mercy.

When you were gone, Draco cursed under his breath, and swore he'd get his own revenge on you for embarrassing him. Draco turned his head, only to see a forgotten sketchbook laying in the grass.

Where has he seen this sketchbook before?

Ah, right. It's yours.

He picked it up, his thin lips curled up into a sickening smile, having the perfect come-back in his mind, only preserved for you. He was placed in Slytherin for a good reason, and that meant for being sly and cunning in their acts.

Heh, a simple Half-blood girl, one who dares to embarrass and spill water over a Malfoy, a Pure-blood wizard. No one gets away with that. Oh, no. No one, without learning from their fatal mistake.

He threw his head back and ran a hand through his already soaked blonde hair. His stormy grey eyes held a sparkle filled with mischief and determination. "Oh, a nice day is what I'm certainly going to have. Just you wait, [Y/n]. Just you wait."

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Some Time Later...<strong>_

You sat a the Gryffindor table with your friends, which include the three and the Weasley twins. "So, [Y/n], we just heard from Ron that you spilled some water over Malfoy." Fred said, looking amused. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Yeah... ah, well, he deserved it." You smiled cheekily.

Fred looked at George, who looked back, then simultaneously said, "Nice! You should join us sometime."

"Haha, I'll consider it." Then the food appeared and you started to dig in.

"Say, [Y/n]," Harry began.

"Hm?"

"What was it exactly Malfoy did to make you spill drink over his head?" He asked curiously.

"He was being annoying. Besides, he also spilled a liquid over my head. No, not just water, oh no. It was a brewage we made during potion class, and he thought to be funny and poured it over my head, so my hair turned green. Thus this makes us equal."

"Ah, I see."

"[Y/n]!" A girl yelled.

You turned around to see who it was who said your name, and saw it was one of the Gryffindor you share a room with. "What is it?"

She held out a folded piece of paper to you. "I must give this to you."

"Thanks." You grabbed the piece of paper from her. After you did she walked off.

You looked at the folded paper on which stood your name. Being curious, you opened it. It was written in a hurried but neatly handwriting, it said:

_"To [Y/n] [L/n],_

_I found something which most likely belongs to you.  
><em>

_You probably forgot it._

_If you wish to come pick it up, meet me in the Slytherin dormitory at midnight._

_My room is in the common room at the far right when you step inside._

_Now, we don't want points to be deducted from Gryffindor and more importantly, Slytherin._

_No worries, the door would be open by the time you arrive._

_until then,"_

You frowned. No consignor. The person probably forgot to write his or her name perhaps?

'What did I forget?' You wondered. Then you remembered.

'My sketchbook!'

You so hope the person hasn't looked in it, that would be embarrassing, most likely because it's a Slytherin student. Well, you are one hundred percent sure it's a Slytherin student. They tend to embarrass you a lot, especially if you're not from Slytherin, in which you aren't. But, you think it's a miracle they even bothered to give you your sketchbook back.

* * *

><p>…<p>

It was ten minutes to twelve, almost time to have your dear sketchbook back. Currently, you were in the bedroom, looking at your fellow roommate to see if she was asleep, luckily she was.

You slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door, making sure you were careful enough as not to wake her. You don't want her to know you were going to the enemy's dormitory.

You popped your head around the corner, seeing no one, you walked through the common room and made your way to the door. Once outside, you hurried over to the Slytherin dormitory.

And exactly like the letter said, it was indeed open. You slipped inside, and made a jump with fright as the door suddenly closed behind you. The room emitted a slight ominous green colour, it made you feel uncomfortable. Of course it does, Slytherin's common room is located in the dungeons. _The dungeons_ of all places!

You slowly made your way in, and your lips curled in disgust, not liking this at all. You almost were starting to think this is a trap. And, well, you regretted doing this, but you have to have your sketchbook back.

By now, you were standing in the middle of the common room. What if someone caught you? Oh right, that's why the person said you had to go to his room. Sigh.

You stepped to the far right where his or her room was, and knocked. To your surprise, it opened. You quickly stepped inside before someone caught you.

When you were inside it was almost pitch black, except for the moonlight that beamed down the window. Your eyes had just adjusted to the darkness before you jumped for the second time, because you only saw one pair of light eyes that were staring straight at you.

You gulped, those eyes didn't look too friendly. No, not at all.

"Er, s-sorry to disturb you, but can I have m-my sketchbook back, please?" You inwardly cursed yourself for stuttering.

The light eyes glared dangerously, narrowing in small slits, but the person said nothing. It was deadly silent, which went on for some seconds. You were fidgeting with the hem of your blouse, those eyes were really unsettling you. What have you done to make him/her so angry? Or are all Slytherins that way?

Then, the person stood up from his bed, you guessed it was a boy, because of his lean build, and he made his way forward.

While he did, he finally spoke up, his voice held a familiar haughty tone. "It was really a stupid idea to think you would come away with this so easily, [Y/n]."

He stood in the moonlight, revealing Draco, who had a mean smirk upon his lips. That smirk told you he was up to no good, and worst part was you were in his room, _his den,_ no way out. Or maybe, you still can. If you turn around.

You pointed an accusing finger at him. "So I was right after all. It _is_ a trap. I should never have trusted someone from Slytherin, especially you. I should have followed my own intuition instead." It was your turn to return the glare, and made your way to the door, but before you even made two steps, he grabbed your wrist and spun you around.

"Aww,_ please_ stay for a while, [Y/n]. I wasn't done _yet._" Behind his back he gave a swish with his wand, locking the door in case you made an attempt to escape again.

You tried to pry his hand from you wrist, but to no avail. You groaned, "Let me go, Malfoy. I don't have time for this." What you really meant was that you were getting a bit scared of him and don't want to face his wrath. All you wanted was to go away as soon as possible, in another words, now.

"Then you better makesome time, because you're _not _leaving." He let go of your wrist. You saw this as your time to spin around and make it to the door, but found out it was locked. You heard a low chuckle coming from behind you.

"You can try all you want, [Y/n]. But it won't budge. Besides, like I just said, you're not leaving."

"This is really a sick game, Malfoy! All I want is to have my sketchbook back, then I won't bother you ever again." You hissed, clearly not liking this.

"Hmm... let me consider that." He tapped a finger on his chin. You walked back to him, waiting what his answer would be. He leant over so his face was right in front of yours, mere inches away from touching each others' noses.

"_No._" It was simple, but you're not buying it.

You scowled at him. "Why not? Oh, wait. I already know. It's the _damned_ water, isn't it? Well, news flash, Draco, you deserved it. And you damn well know you do. Compared to you, you poured a _real_ brewage over my head." You pointed to your hair. "Do you know it actually takes a two bloody days for it to wear out that- _that disgusting_ green color?!"

He snickered in response.

"Do you think it's fucking funny, or something? Because I don't." You snarled, and crossed your arms over your well-formed chest.

"Actually I do. Green really suits you. You should paint your hair more often. It was... how do you say it, ah yes. It was _alluring_." He mocked.

"Tch, damned bastard. Maybe you need a second punch to your nose, maybe I can make sure that your over-sized ego is bruised really good." You turned your head away from him, mumbling the last part under your breath.

"What's that?" Draco said, deepening his voice a bit.

"Nothing." You lied.

"Nothing you say? I was sure I heard something."

"I didn't." You countered.

His eyes narrowed, a flicker of mischief filling his grey orbs. "Maybe you need a little _punishment_ for misbehaving, don't you think so, [Y/n]? Perhaps you'll know what place you're in to say such things to your superior." He drawled.

_'Superior, my ass.' _You thought, while rolling your eyes.

In an instant, he towered above you, making it look like you're very little, but in fact are you half a head shorter than him, reaching his nose. You backed away from him, but he stepped forward, this continued till you felt the steady wall against your back.

Draco had you cornered, grabbed both your wrists and pinned them above your head. A flash of fear went through you, not that you'll let him show. You're too stubborn for your own good.

"Punishment, you say? Yeah, right." You snorted.

"You don't believe me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not even close."

"Guess I'll have to show you, right?" He firmly pressed his thin lips on your plump ones. Your [e/c] coloured eyes widened at the sudden move, but let yourself melt nonetheless.

You felt his teeth graze your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you refused to oblige. You heard a low growl before a hand snaked down your waist, to the small of your back, and came to a sudden halt on your bum, giving it a slight squeeze. You gasped and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to slip through.

His tongue fought with yours, fighting for dominance, which he won. You smirked and gently nibbed on his tongue, earning a slight groan from him. Draco let go of your other hand, so both your hands were free, and let it entwine in his blonde hair. He pressed his body to yours, closing the space between you. Meanwhile, his hands wandered over your body. One hand was cupping your breast, softly squeezing it, earning a gasp from you.

After some seconds of pure bliss, you reluctantly pulled apart, desperately needing some air. The room was filled with nothing but heavy pants.

You looked up at him too see he was staring you down with a lust filled gaze and an all-knowing smirk decorating his face.

"Heh, you look like you enjoyed it very much, eh, [Y/n]? or maybe overjoyed perhaps?" He huskily said, while trailing some feather light kisses down your throat.

"Oh, shut up, Draco. I still want to have my sketchbook back." You pushed him off lightly.

He Smirked. "Go on, and look for it."

You slipped away from him, and began to look. You looked under his bed, in his closet, drawers, but found nothing. Then you caught a glimpse of paper under his pillow. You walked over to it, and grabbed your precious sketchbook. It was opened, which meant Draco had looked through it, and what shocked you most, is for the fact it's opened on the pace of the drawing of him.

Suddenly, you felt hands snake around your waist and a firmly body pressed against yours. You turned your head to see Draco.

"You should know, [Y/n]. You did a wonderful job of drawing me."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No! It's great. Can I have it?"

You doubtfully looked at him. "You're not going to tear it apart, are you?"

He shook his head. "If I didn't like it, I would've already done so. But seriously, [Y/n]. What _exactly_ are you taking me for?"

You playfully narrowed your eyes. "let me not get started on that."

"Sure... But first..." He went to grab for it, but you held it out of his reach and threw it on the far end of his bed.

You turned around in his hold, and told him, "What did this kiss mean to you?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, dammit. Just answer me already!"

He let out a laugh. "Tch, tch, quite the temper you have. Well, if you really want to know."

He placed a soft kiss on you lips, and pulled away. "There you have it."

"Hmph, okay you win. But, what about you hating me?"

"Hating you? I've never really hated you?" He said, but came more out like a question.

You looked at him in disbelief. "But- no, you did. Right on the first lesson when we had potion class. I said my father was a Muggle, and you looked at me like I should just disappe-"

"It was an act." He cut it.

"Wha-?" Not sure if you heard him right.

"It was all an act, [Y/n]." He repeated. "I let it seem like I hated you, because in fact, I was just really...shy and didn't know how to deal with my feelings. I played pranks on you, in order for you to notice me. I've never wanted to hurt you. And to be honest, you were the prettiest girl I've even seen."

"So all this time-"

"What I'm trying to say is, is that I love you, [Y/n]. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" To say at least you've never seen his eyes held so much warmth as you do now.

"Of course I want to!" You wrapped your arms around Draco's neck. The impact caused you both to fall on his bed.

He climbed on top of you, his arms placed on each side of your head. "Well, where were we?" A devious smirk was spreading on his face.

_Well, let's just say you've had the best night of your life..._

* * *

><p><em>...But then<br>__I fell In Love...  
>With The Most<br>Unexpected Person...  
>At The Most<br>Unexpected Time..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd like to thank you guys for reading my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! :)<strong>_

_**And please, leave some comments or likes behind!**_

_**It will make my day, and would be very appreciated!**_

_**Oh! Before I forget...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Draco Malfoy. That sexy guy belongs to J.K Rowling, and I DON'T own you!**_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**~Shizuki-Yuki-Chan**_


End file.
